Unexpected Love
by BigRob31
Summary: Nobody wants Kietaro with Naru. And mostly everyone did one about Motoko. But mine, Its Kistune and its 'Unexpected'.
1. Drop In

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina I just love it so much that I ended up writing my own.

A/N:Plus this my first story so hope you like and even then cut me some slack, its my first story.I would have written it earlier but I just found this site a few weeks even before I started I spent two weeks reading other peoples fics. So without further redo give you:

Unexpected Love

Chapter one: Drop in

Everything in Hinata-sou started out average. But to what everyone wouldn't expect something extraordinary would happen.(What would happen I wont tell you now but let you find out later.)

"Breakfast is ready!" Yelled Shinobu as she put the finishing touches on her dishes "Wow Shinobu you really out did yourself" stated an impressed Naru."Really,this is what I make every Tuesday."said Shinobu shyly."I know but its good none the less as good as usual'' smiled Naru "Um..thanks'' said Shinobu while thinking ''_Is she coming on to me,cause if she is i hope she knows I don't roll that way._' While having their conversation they didn't notice all the residents who where ready to have their breakfast severed to them."Oh sorry!" said Shinobu as she rushed to bring them their plates.

'Breakfast', if u wanted to call it that, consisted of well of course eating in which Su the smallest but he biggest appetite consuming most of the food,(she had an appetite that could make Goku get full,and if you saw Dragon ball Z you know what i mean) ,a mini food fight between Sarah and Su which was always ceased by a feed up Motoko who would stab her sword into the table stopping every conversation for about three thing that happened every now and then was what you would consider a prank,but how can a turtle have a mind set for a prank,but in retrospect I thin this one who was that turtle you might ask it was what 'prank' would she pull,well she would sneak up on Motoko almost every other morning,really putting silent her treat she would make towards Su nd leave her cowarding in the corner.

Breakfast also included,Kietaro flying through the wall every now and then, A place we writers like to call L.E.O(low earth orbit).Which always was followed by,Naru,Motoko,or both yelling** PERVERT**, shortly after smashing him through the on some occasions when Haruka was there she would beat the living hell out of whoever did it (weird they never learned their lessons but you know Haruka was ready for a reason to fight).Other than that you could consider it a normal breakfast,(but if you watched the anime or read the magna you would know nothing is normal for this 'average' house hold).

After breakfast was done and the dishes where cleaned, everyone went on with their usual Tuesday morning,everyone except Kietaro. he stayed home from cram-school to do some work on Hinta-sou. Naru was at cram school,Motoko,Sarah,Su,and Shinobu where all at funny how everyone in Hinata-sou was currently going to person home was was doing 'work' if you didn't know, Kistune is actually writer(I know it surprised me too).But if you know her you know she was not doing work,she was her 'writers desk' um drinking sorry I mean 'working'.

Kietaro didn't have much to know clean the springs,replace a few floor boards,replace a few roof tiles that type of you know if its Kietaro doing it something was going to happen,something bad. While fixing a hole in the roof he managed to fall in a hole on the where was this hole.(remember I said Kistune was the only person in the to put it short he fell in her room during her um 'happy time' (hehe).

While sliding her 'friend' under the pillow and throwing a towel over herself.''WHAT THE FU-'' she stopped when she noticed he was hurt and obviously didn't see a thing or to put it differently couldn't see a in stead of of kicking his ass she bent down to help him and cradled his head in her arms.

When Kietaro came to and noticed where he was and** WHERE HE WAS**. He nearly jumped back out the way he came in all while screaming''SORRY SORRY SORRY!'' in the process. But i guess he shouldn't have moved because a few seconds he screamed out in pain over the fact he had a broken not know what to do inched towards him. holding her hands up and softly speaking''Now come on I wont hurt you.'' while thinking '_all this hitting on him from Naru and Motoko has him gone crazy_'

When he finally let her get close she knelt before him,and well remember she had on a well to put it in light terms her blanks were pushed popping out the 's face grew red almost instantly at the sight. Kistune noticed him looking and well being her average self said ''See something you like.'' Kietaro not knowing what to do thought of running but remembered the pain he was in slid down the wall a little and said in almost a whisper ''Sorry.'' And Kistune being herself again,in a soft and, and if I may add, sexy way said'' Aw come on there's nothing wrong with a little if you want to see more...well...you can just ask me.'' this statement mixed with the fact she was reaching for her towel made Kietaro's nose bleed with fury and he passed out again from blood loss."Can't take a little cleavage huh." Kistune said with a pleased smile on her face from the work she did, but it soon faded when she realized all the blood in her room "Aw Dammit."

After changing and cleaning her room she poked Kietaro with her foot to wake him up. "I want a deduction on my rent this month."

"Huh why what happened." said a surprised,Kietaro who was just now sitting up.

"Waddaya mean what happened look at what you did to my roof."

"Aw well I guess I better start fixing it"

"Now wait right there your not leaving this room until you tell me how you plan to pay my for my roof."

"Um a free month rent."

"Tempting but not good enough."

"Well what did you have in mind*gulp*Kistune."

"Well I dunno ."she said swirling her finger on a nearby table.

Downstairs a confused Haruka was making her way up the stairs to find out why Kistune was actually doing something other than drinking or 'work'(she does a colum for a news paper)."Some things up and I know it." She finished her sentence right as she approached Kistune's before she was going to knock she heard two pleasurable was so shocked her cancer stick fell out her mouth.'_Wow Kistune with a man_' she stood there in disbelief '_im not one to peek in on people but this is to good to be true._' With that she slowly slid open the door making sure not to make any noise. Then again disbelief hit her harder than before '_Kietaro!_'

A/N:Well no none did a Kietaro&Kistune fic yet to my knowledge. So I thought Id start the ban-wagon and like many others before me cant see him with Naru so back off Naru-lovers if there are any.

Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment thanks for reading.


	2. Cover up

Disclaimer:I don't own Love Hina,I just like writing about it

A/N:For people who reviewed thank you, and those who didn't please do next time.

Unexpected Love

Chapter Two: The Cover Up

_-Earlier- _

_"Now wait right there your not leaving this room until you tell me how you plan to pay my for my roof."_

_"Um a free month rent."_

_"Tempting but not good enough."_

_"Well what did you have in mind*gulp*Kistune."_

''Wow Kietaro that was fantastic.'' Kistune said with the little breath she had as she rolled off Kietaro. ''Don't mention it you was great to''he said with the little breath he had too "Really I...Aw FUCK''she said as she bolted out the bed still naked ''Hey whats wrong?'' Kistune looked at him with all the fire in hell and yelled ''Its 2:30, Everyone comes home from school now!'' at these words Kietaro also bolted out the bed to grab his clothes. ''Aw I um...need a little said pointing towards his struggling to get her pants didn't notice. ''Help with w-'' she was cut off by Su entering the house ''IM HOME!'' ''Damn there's no time just fuck it''

''What why?'' Kistune grabbed Kietaro and threw him back into the rubble ''Just lay there and fake like you just fell in.'' ''Hey wait wa-'' he was silenced by Kistune throwing more of the rubble on him. Then she said in almost a whisper ''Im sorry for this.'' ''sorry for what.'' said a confused Kietaro ''This!'' said Kistune as she picked up a 2x4 and yelled ''YOU RASCAL!'' and swinging the board at his head completely breaking it in half and knocking Kietaro out. ''Ooh my Kistune broke wood on Kietaro head!'' exclaimed Su ''Serves that pervert right.'' stated Motoko obviously ''Oh Sempai are you okay?'' said Shinobu who was the only one concerned .

''Um...Kistune?'' ''WHAT!'' everyone jumped at Kistune's reply,especially Naru because it was directed towards her. ''Well...I was just wondering why you both are half naked?'' Kistune's face grew pale at this question. ''Why why why I didn't even notice till now!'' yelled Shinobu as she ran down the hallway in her usual manner of flapping hands,feet and tears. ''well you see...i was um.'' Kistune rattled her mind for an answer. '' well you see i was sleeping...then this right here..'' she pointed herb half of stick at Kietaro lying on the floor passed out. ''Fell in through the roof he was suppose to be fixing.'' ''Really.'' Naru said with a satisfied nod.''Yeah thats what happened.'' _'Dumb-fuck_' ''Now you pervert get out of Kistune's room..NOW!'' yelled Motoko as she drew her sword at him. ''Um i said get up?'' ''I think i hit him a little too hard.'' said Kistune as she threw her board down beside her.

Hours latter after Kietaro was dragged to the hospital and had a cast,and the roof was fixed by professionals,and Haruka was calm again back to her normal self, Kietaro had to make a little pit-stop at a certain tea shop. "Haruka you here?'' said Kietaro searching the small shop. ''Yeah im in the back.'' ''Aw I wanted to ask you if you could finish some work for me around the house since my arm is shot?'' at this question Haruka raised one eyebrow and chuckled ''Whats so funny?'' asked a nervous Kietaro. ''Its just funny...'' "Whats funny?'' asked Kietaro obviously losing his patience. ''Its funny how you can knock Kistune's top off but can't fix things around the house.'' Kietaro's whole face went pale. ''H-h-how did you know?'' ''Oh please she couldn't walk straight all day and she was happy as hell.''

''Dinners ready!'' yelled Shinobu as she always did and always Naru was there time Shinobu set the table up with all the food before she asked Naru ''Can I talk to you in the other room?'' ''Sure why not.'' as they where away from the others Shinobu began. ''Um... Naru ...I like you in all but I don't like you like that.'' ''Huh what do you mean?'' asked a surprised Naru. ''I mean earlier at breakfast when you where coming on to me...well im no-'' ''COMING ON TO YOU!'' yelled Naru ''Wait im not mad at it tho-'' ''You think im-'' ''Wait I didn't say you were im just saying that im not thats all.'' ''Now Shinobu even if i was...why would I come out to you?'' ''You're*sob*saying*sob*im*sob*UGLY!'' ''No not.. what... I..but...aw forget.'' with them words she grabbed Shinobu in a tight embrace and gave her a passionate kiss. ''OOOOOOOO Shinobu and Naru are kissing!'' yelled the excited Su. ''O I never would have thought.'' blushed Kistune. ''What its not like that.'' pleaded Naru desperately ''How dare you Shinobu after I can out to you!'' yelled Motoko hand on her hit the room all eyes on Motoko. Her whole face was red when she realized what just escaped her mouth. ''What I mean is ...I ...um...fuck it I like girls okay!'' she yelled as she stormed out the able to pass up the chance,Kietaro blurted out ''So Naru...now I see why you weren't interested in me.'' This comment really got to Naru because the next thing you knew Naru's whole face was red,and Kietaro was flying over the middle of the city.

(sigh)''Oh man I really think you should stop doing that.'' said a feed up Kistune rubbing the bridge of her nose. ''HUH!'' exclaimed everyone who was there looking a Kistune. ''Um...what I mean is im tired of watching you guys hitting him all day...thats all.'' ''Wait...'' Naru said while pointing at Kistune. ''If you don't like us hitting him y-y-you must like him.'' ''Now wait Naru I didn't say that...exactly...I just said i don't like fighting all day.'' ''Well answer this Kistune?'' Motoko said walking towards her. ''Do you have feelings for Kietaro? Kistune went pale in the face thinking _'WTF do they want me to say._' ''Well yes...I have feelings for Kietaro.'' as she spoke these words guess who entered the room. ''Hey everybody im back.'' he looked around at the expressions on everyones face well except Su, and she was the first to speak. ''Hey Kietaro,Kistune has feelings for you!'' Kietaro had a little shock on his face but he soon broke out of it and walked towards Kistune. ''Well ..Kistune is it true?'' Kistune's heart rate went up a bunch. ''Yes...Kietaro...I have feelings for you.'' a slight smile went over his face. ''I have feelings for you too.'' at this comment Naru's whole went redder than the flames in hell and she screeched ''Why you two timing** PERVERT**!'' as she said this her hand went back for the award winning and record breaking Naru Punch...but it never landed on Kietaro.

Don't you just love suspense well I do so you have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happened. I'll post it soon but not soon enough MAHMAHMAHMA-*cough cough*

and you know while you wait why not leave a comment okay and thanks for reading.


	3. My Sholder

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I just like about it.

A/N: I writing this at 4 in the morning before I leave for school so don't get to upset if it's a little messed, I wish I had some coffee

Unexpected Love

Chapter 3: True To Your Feelings

_-Earlier-_

_''Hey everybody im back.'' he looked around at the expressions on everyones face well except Su, and she was the first to speak. ''Hey Kietaro,Kistune has feelings for you!'' Kietaro had a little shock on his face but he soon broke out of it and walked towards Kistune. ''Well ..Kistune is it true?'' Kistune's heart rate went up a bunch. ''Yes...Kietaro...I have feelings for you.'' a slight smile went over his face. ''I have feelings for you too.''_

Well first you might be wondering why that punch never landed, well it's something you might not expect. As Naru's fist closed in on Kietaro's face it was stopped,stopped by who? Well it was Kistune. Kistune grabbed a fist full of the front of Naru's shirt and posted her on the wall. With clear anger in her face and her eyes she spoke in a voice that was low but deadly. ''I said...I don't want you hitting him...no more!'' and with these words she grabbed Naru so close to her she could smell the Sake on her breath, then she threw her back into the wall so hard that she fell almost instantly.

Everyone could clearly see the anger in Kistune's still sit on the floor by the wall still scared out of her something else happened Kistune...her face went sad got wet with tears and she had tears just pouring out her face_. __'What did I just do?...I-I-I hurt Naru my my my best friend.__'_ as she thought this she backed away and ran out the room only to stop by Kietaro and almost whisper ''Sorry.''

'Knock,knock ''Kistune can I come in?'' said a nervous Kietaro outside fidgeting with his fingers. ''No...I want to be alone right now.'' ''please its just me I just wanna talk...please?'' at his plea she got out her bed and slid the door open just the look in her eyes Kietaro could tell she had been crying all night. This was only his second attempt to talk after trying to catch Naru who ran out the house this morning without eating,talking,or taking a bath. But Naru was out his mind now, And replaced by Kistune, who was sitting on her bed and clutching a pillow hard crying into it.

''Wel-'' before he could even say a word Kistune was shaking her head furiously saying ''I didn't mean to hurt Naru. I-I-I just didn't mean to.'' Kietaro not knowing what to do just sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into a slight embrace. Kistune not one for being emotional held Kietaro more tighter than he held her. She felt a little more safe with him. ''K-k-Kietaro?'' not answering he looked at her to show he was listening. ''I know im not one for being serious but I really do have feelings for you'' ''I know and I'll be willing to try to explore these feelings.'' ''R-really?'' ''Yeah...why not tonight?'' ''To-tonight?'' ''Yeah 'cause I really want to get to know you more.'' ''But you already know enough about me?'' ''I know but I want to know to know everything about you.'' when he said this her eyes grew with he gently tilted her chin up and gave her a passionate was not no ordinary 'I love you' kiss this was an understanding a promise an acceptance, something where this is what someone would die for if it could last this moment was short lived. ''Kistune can-'' Naru's face went in shock at the sight of them was the first to notice her there. ''Wait I...'' by then Naru had ran around the corner and was out the door. _'Why does Kistune always have to do these things to me,she knew I loved Kietaro and she still tries to get with him,I thought she was my friend.'_

_''_Um Kistune?'' ''O what is it Kietaro?'' ''I don't really know how to put this but...Haruka knows we slept together.'' ''There's nothing to worry about as long as she's the only one who knows were fine I know she won't spill -'' ''AAAAAAAAhhhhhh!'' Shinobu,Motoko,and Su all fell in the room, and well Shinobu was the first to react ''Y-y-y-y-you slept...TOGHTER!...AAAAAAAAAAA!'' and she ran out the house in her manner flapping arms,legs and a bunch of tears. ''Kistune what would posses you to sleep with this this this FILTH!'' ''Motoko...you would probably enjoy a man if you liked them...O wait you **Don't**.'' that last word was said with so much entasis. ''Well I...Agh!'' then she stormed out the room leaving only Su. Kietaro and Kistune looked at each other and thought_ 'O My F-ing God!'_ A big smile spread across Su's face as she approached them. Then she put her hand on Kistune's stomach. ''OOOOOOOOOOO are you pregnant yet!'' they couldn't help but laugh at the question ''No Su im not pregnant.'' ''Aw rats...I wanted to be a aunt.''

''Um...Kistune even though Naru was upset...you still wanna go out tonight?'' ''Yeah why not, 'cause I still wanna explore you.'' she gave him a peck on the cheek then walked to the door not minding to show off her 'assets' one bit. "Kietaro I think we should start talking to everyone about this.'' ''Okay you tell the others Ima get Haruka.''

And in ten minutes everyone was assembled in the living room. ''Well Everyone I don't know how to start it off but me and Kistune are going on a date tonight.'' ''But I thought you...and...me?'' ''C'mon Naru you went on a freaking date with Kentaro and you told me in my face you didn't want nothing to do with me.'' Naru didn't react or anything she just got up and walked out the room. ''Well do anyone else have a question about me and Kietaro?'' she said that in a obvious changing the subject tone. Haruka took up the chance. ''So who room will you two be moving into?'' Kietaro answered the question. ''Anyone else?'' this put a smile on Haruka's face and made her day.

By this time the conversation were over and everyone had a good feeling about this thing going on between Kietaro and Kistune. ''Um Shinobu can I was coming from training in the woods and I saw the most wonderful flowers and um...I just wanted you to have who was washing the dishes in a quick motion took off her gloves a took the flowers and bowed respectfully. ''Um Motoko...these flowers still have a tag...plus I told you I don't like girls like that.'' ''Aw c'mon Shinobu you would kiss Naru but not go on one date with me.'' ''Okay Motoko I give I'll go on one date with you that's all.'' ''GREAT!...we'll go to Never Land.'' ''Never Land?...How did you get tickets for that place?'' ''Well even though I prefer woman I can still manipulate men and i happen to get these from Shirai.'' ''Well okay I guess I have plans.'' ''Great!'' Motoko nearly leap out her shoes. ''We'll tomorrow at eight.'' then she Shinobu a peck on the cheek and exited the room. ''Um...okay.'' Shinobu said with a blush _'Well she is older than me ,and I not really into girls like she is...but my mother did say always keep my mind open...hey it'll probably be fun never know.'_

Well thats it for this chapter thanks for reading this much. and please leave a review and tell me what you think about my work at 4 in the morning half asleep.

_Next chapter:Dates_


	4. The Date

Just wanna give thanks to those who gave reviews on the last one. And this one is what happens on the date Kietaro and Kistune goes on. I promise I'll do a one shot for Motoko and Shinobu. But till then I present:

Unexpected Love

Chapter4: Date

''So everyone how do I look?'' Kietaro asked their opinion on his black suit than would have been considered a Tux it looked that good and even better matched with his two-tone most impressed was the first to reply. ''Wow Sempai you look handsome where did that suit come from?'' ''Well I had it for a long time just never got a chance to wear it,but I thought tonight would be a good night to wear it.'' ''Wow Kietaro I like the suit you got there.'' ''Aw thanks a little something I got out the back of the closet.'' ''Yeah...I might get me one.'' ''Um okay...KISTUNE YOU READY!'' ''Just wait,you just don't know how much I hate heels.'' then she appeared on the top of the was a pure example of wore a black silk dress,in which showed every curve she was so black and seductive Kietaro and Motoko's knees grew weak at the site. And well it left everyone star struck, all jaws hit the floor even Haruka's .

''So um...how do I look?'' everyone was still trying to recover from the site, and like always Su was the first to react. ''WOW Kistune you look amazing!'' ''Really I wasn't sure about this dress I had it for a few years but never wore it.'' then the second to react was Motoko.. ''You truly do look great.'' she started walking towards Kistune.''Im so happy for you give me a hug.'' then she pulled Kistune into a embrace. Then she started rubbing her hands up and down Kistune's just stood there in shock,but Shinobu was the first to react.''**MOTOKO**!'' Motoko then pushed off Kistune and started apologizing and ran out the room blushing.

After gaining herself back to normal Kistune asked, ''So Kietaro do we have to walk 'cause I don't think I can do it in these heels?'' ''Of course not...I got a Benz.'' ''A Benz wow you really get all out,you didn't have to do this much for my.'' ''Really It was nothing,but we really need to hurry if we wanna make the reservation.'' (saying it wasn't nothing was well...wrong I would have put it in here but that would have been to much for the chapter so I'ma put it in a one-shot for you if ya'll wanna read it so if you want to just tell me in a review.) ''Aw really where are we going?'' ''Um...I think its called 'La Freak'.'' everyone yelled in unison '**'FREAK!**'' ''Kietaro its '_La Fré-cį_'...Seta took me there a few times.'' ''Wow Aunt Haruka it must be really old then.'' Haruka pulled a fan from nowhere and threw it at his head. ''Im not that old just ten years older than you.'' ''Um Kietaro don't you think its about time we left'' ''Aw yeah well I'll probably see you guys later...bye.'' ''Bye.'' everyone said in unison.

''So Kietaro where is this Benz?'' ''Its down the stairs what did you expect me to have it all the way up here.'' ''Aw I guess your right.'' then they walked down the stairs to be meet by a man wearing a suit holding a single long-stem rose, ''Hello Mr. Urashima here's your keys.'' ''Thank you'' ''And ma'am you look very stunning tonight.'' he said giving Kistune the rose ''Aw thanks you your to much.'' she said blushing ''Well here's your car if you don't mind I'll be leaving now.'' ''Bye and thanks.'' ''Anytime Mr. Urashima.'' ''So shall we go.'' ''Oh Kietaro your such a gentle man.''

They arrived at _La Fré-cį_ just in time to meet their reservation. ''May I have your name please?'' ''Urashima Kietaro.'' ''Aaaaaa table for two right this way.'' he said gesturing towards the open dinning room. ''Why is there no one else in here did you buy out the place just for me?'' ''Well you can say I did.'' (I'll include this in the one shot as well) ''You know Kietaro you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me.'' ''Don't be silly your a wonderful person and any man would do this for you.'' ''Oh my I-I-I don't know what to say your so flattering.'' then she leaned over the table and gave him a kiss. ''So..um..I..o..um what should we eat.'' ''Oh my your so childish.'' Kistune said with a blush.

This dinner was not like the one's a was quiet,real live violin music playing,no food being thrown across the well to put it in short terms it was a good spoken for even had lots of conversation,but all they did was talked about what was going in in Hinata-sou and a little about their was really weird for them two to find out that they had so much in even found out that Kietaro had a secret addiction to 'Stars Wars'.And Kietaro found out that Kistune was a writer.'_So thats how she pays the rent every month_.' But other than that the dinner went mission the two went on was accomplished, the really explored each other,well until...

''Kietaro?'' Kistune said with a grin on her face. ''Wah-.'' his words was silenced by her sliding her foot up his inside 's face went red and he he got all nervous and sweaty.''Um Kistune will you excuse my for a moment.'' ''Um yeah sure.'' '_Guess he wasn't pleased with that I shouldn't have been so forward with him, cause well he still is a jumpy person and well...I guess he's not use to a girl being friendly and not hitting afterwards,I really should apologize. Damn Kistune you always want more and never want what you got, and he is the first guy that liked me for me and just didn't pretend to get in my pants_.' ''Hey Kistune you done eating?'' ''Yeah why?'' ''I just got Haruka on the phone and told her what to tell the others tomorrow,I called 'Hotel Hinata' to get the honeymoon sweet ready,and I called Hinata Rentals to tell them to pick the car up at the hotel so let's go!'' Kietaro threw 720 yen on the table and him and Kistune ran out the restaurant

It was only 30 minutes to the hotel but Kietaro made it must say he was very skilled to drive with one hand,holding Kistune with the other,and kiss her while having his eyes on the didn't even let the valet park the car and he and Kistune ran into the excitement slowed down when they realized they had to get the keys the elevator,these two took the stairs.I swear they were running a they ran all the way to the third they found the room,Kietaro pushed Kistune up against the door and embraced her while fumbling with the key eventually they got started to remove his clothes. ''Close the door while I take this suit off.'' ''Okay'' the two of them moved with lightning speed,but by time Kietaro was just in his boxers,Kistune was fully was astonished by the though he had seen her like this before something was different,She was more beautiful. ''Oh my god.'' ''Oh something is wrong isn't it,I just knew it.'' she said covering herself up. '' No nothings wrong its just...you're...you're...beautiful.'' ''Oh Kietaro I-I-I love you.'' she said rushing him and tackling onto the bed.

Well I won't go into to much detail cause I might get kicked off the site,but I can say they went at the hotel probably wanna burn them the funny thing is what happened outside the room. ''Mary will you please take these sheets to Honeymoon suite 3 Jill forgot to restock them.'' ''Okay right away sir.'' in two minutes Mary was on the third floor she saw a crowd outside the door of Honeymoon Suite 3. ''Hey what's going on here?'' ''Some guy named Kietaro is knocking some girl's top off.'' ''Aw guess they won't need the cover.''

I know im bogus for that but I had to this needed something funny in it cause im not that I can still make Kietaro knock Kistune's top off.

So thanks for reading and please leave a comment.

Next Chapter: Morning Discussion


	5. Morning Disscussion

Thanks for reading. I really appreciate you all reading this thanks for the reviews.

A/N:This is what happens the next day.

Disclaimer:I don't own Love Hina.I just like it a lot.

Unexpected Love

Chapter 5 :Morning Discussion

It was the next day at Hinata was settled down for breakfast,well everyone except Kietaro and even joined them for one paid attention to the fact that she was here and that Kietaro and Kistune wasn't. They simply thought the two had a late night.''Okay everyone since you're all done I have some important news for you all.'' ''Are we getting a kitty!'' obvious who that was''No Su its about Kietaro and Kistune.'' everyone's jaws hit the floor. ''Now that you mention it Kistune did say she would watch me practice earlier.'' ''Yeah...and Sempai said he would clean the bathes this morning.'' ''So where are they Haruka.'' said Motoko getting feed up. ''Well how do I put this...Wait I got it they spent the night at Hotel Hinata.'' Then Haruka looked around the room to get her fill off their expected, Su was more excited than surprise, Motoko was clinching her sword looking for something to strike,Naru was looking at the table, a monkey could tell she was holding back tears or the one that stood out was Shinobu,she wasn't running down the hall she was just this did not go unnoticed. ''Hey Shinobu why aren't you crying.'' Su said kinda out of order. ''Well im sorry I didn't know I...was suppose to.'' then she did started running down the hall crying ''You know you guys are mean...Shinobu wait!''said Motoko chasing her ''Now that's the Shinobu I know...OOOO im late from school...see ya!'' Su yelled as she bolted out the room.

This only left Naru in the room with knowing this would be a deep discussion lit up for the first time that day.''Okay we can make this hard or easy,'' ''But he told me he loved me.'' ''And you also said you didn't want anything to do with him.'' ''But but he knew I loved him I just have trouble with that stuff.'' ''Aw c'mon Motoko didn't have a problem admitting she liked girls...hey no wonder when her little school friends came over she took baths with them all the time and she do wrestle a little much with them...but still he just got tired of all the mess you was giving him and just gave up.'' ''But why Kistune?And why does she like him too?'' ''Well I guess when you talked to her about him you where just talking him down to her..'' Naru sadly nodded in agreement. ''And well have you ever seen them together?'' ''N-no but still th-'' ''Kistune always comes down to the tea house to have a drink on a slow day, and Kietaro would be coming back from his 'trip'...'' she did the sarcastic finger thing on the word. ''Well anyway they would both be down there and well they would talk.'' Haruka waited for the information to sink in. ''Okay so they talked a little so what?'' ''But do you know what they never talked?...you.'' at these words Naru started to shake her head furiously in denial.''No I won't believe it we...we...we lost our virginity to each other.'' ''Well yeah...but after Motoko busted you guys,you both beat his ass.'' ''I-I-I just won't accept it!'' after this she ran out the house.''Oh my this will be a big one.'' then then Haruka patted her chest for a smoke.''Aw man''

It was nearly an hour after the conversation,at the bottom of the Hinata-sou stairs stood two people,it was a man and a where acting as if they knew each other their whole well,to anyone who didn't know them, you would think they did. ''Well Kistune do you think we should go?'' ''Um yeah lets go.'' they slowly but surely ascended the long stack of stairs to Hinata-sou hand in hand."Haruka we're here!'' Haruka was in the living room reading a paper when they arrived.''Aw so hows the happy couple?'' ''We're um fine I guess.'' said a very nervous to talk Kietaro,Kistune nodded in agreement.''Okay so you two are good...say what Kietaro why don't you make some tea.'' ''Um okay Haruka.'' ''Yeah so me and Kistune can um talk.''

Kietaro did as he was 'told' and made the tea only to come back in a weird conversation.''Okay I guess.'' ''Just okay?'' ''Well great...when we left out the room people where bowed outside calling him the king'' ''Oh my god really?'' ''Yeah.'' ''Aw from that fact I would guess you're talking about me?'' ''Bet your ass we are 'King'.'' Kietaro blushed at the comment .''Aw well...I guess I gonna go take a bath.'' Kistune being her usual self,teasing people.''Mind if I tag along.'' ''Um well...no.'' then he ran out the room towards the baths.''Okay I'll be in there in a minute.'' ''So Kistune what do you really think of Kietaro ex the sex?'' ''Well...he is a good man I mean at dinner we really hit it off...but I made a move on him and he left the table.'' Kistune sighed kicked off her heels and laid the full length of the couch.''You won't belive how upset I was at what I did that.'' she said with a little giggle.''So what changed his mind?'' ''Nothing I guess next thing I knew he was back in three minutes and dragged me out the place,drove to Hotel Hinata...and well you know the rest.''

Kietaro entered the hot springs feeling a little more relaxed that he was the only one in slowly wadded to the end of the springs. ''Awwwwwwwwwwwww there's nothing like a nice bath in the afternoon.'' '_Wow Kistune is some woman,I mean we have so much in common more than I have with Naru or had with her._' at his own thought he sinked deeper into the water only having his nostrils over the water. '_Man I can really look forward to life with her she is just so so wonderful...funny I never noticed before_.' ''Um Kietaro?'' ''Kistune!...I thought I told you I wanted to bathe alone.'' ''Well you did but I wanted to talk.'' ''Talk?...well okay I guess we can.'' Kistune made her way into the bath and well Kietaro noticed something new about her ''Hey your eyes are open.'' ''Aw well im not buzzed now so...'' ''Huh ..so watcha' wanted to talk about?'' ''Us for a matter of fact...well you probably don't want more from this little thing we got going here but um I do.'' ''Really?'' ''Yeah your the first guy who wanted me for me and not just for sex.'' ''Well I guess I'll like more to...so what do we do now?'' He said rubbing the back of his head.''Um who's room do we move into?'' ''Mine of course you know since im the manager and well I do own the place.'' ''Well how about um...sex in the apartment?'' ''I guess we'll figure out something.'' ''Then how about sex now?'' ''Now that can be arranged.''

After about an hour of disrespecting the hot springs the two left out hand in hand as the others entered from school.''You guys just didn't?'' Motoko said pointing at the springs. ''No Motoko...we just took a bath together.'' said Kistune trying to defend herself. ''Thats still unacceptable.'' ''Oh Motoko shut up you are unacceptable.'' everyones face took shock at Kietaro's reply ''**URASHIMA!**''she drew her sword towards him ''Oh no everyone she's gonna do a secret art...which one is it this time...wind cutting probably rock splitting...you know which one you should use...secret art fuck off'' At this Kietaro stormed down the hallway,everyone was there in disbelief as they watched him stomp off. ''Well I guess I have um...homework to do.'' Motoko said putting her sword away trying to seem unaffected,hard to do when everyone was there.Kistune went after Kietaro to make sure he didn't get anyone else off guard.

She really went to the one place she knew he would be,his room,'_Well mine to now_' she approached the door and gently knocked softly.''Come in.'' Kistune slowly entered the room to find Kietaro laid down on his bed still in his towel,well she was too.''Hey Kistune come here.'' Kietaro said holding his arms open ''Aw c'mon Kietaro we was just in the springs...girls need rest to ya know.'' ''Not that just come here.'' she slowly but surely made her way towards him,and he pulled her into an started to look around the room ''So what do you think we should do in here when you move in?'' ''Well I dunno I don't really have much stuff.'' ''And I gotta close that hole.'' he looked up towards the ceiling.''Yeah I forgot about that...we need to talk to Naru too.'' ''Wow that will be so easy.'' ''Well Haruka tried but now it's up to us.'' ''But before we do...can I um you know?'' ''No.'' Kistune said getting off him and sitting on the corner of the futon ''Okay you can be in it too.'' ''Do you really think me being there will give you permission to have sex with Naru?...you really are a perv.'' ''I was just saying if you were interested.'' He said crawling on the bed towards her ''Well Im not!'' He started kissing her neck ''Really?'' a smile spread across her face yeah really ''Yeah really.'' he started moving closer until he reached her mouth. ''Really?'' ''I'll think about it.''

Okay how ya like that? If you read this far you have no choice but to give me a review. Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter:Talk with Naru


	6. Talk with Naru

Hey people sorry this took me so long but you know school started I have a lot of advanced classes and im one of the sport jocks which means Im doing football, wrestling, and baseball this year so you can pretty much guess how big my schedule is. But luckily I had no homework last night so I put this together.

This is the chapter where Keitaro and Kistune confront Naru about their relationship.

Disclaimer:I don't own Love Hina im just a guy that sits at the computer and watches it all day.

Unexpected Love Chapter 6: Talk With Naru -  
Over the next few weeks, people where use to seeing Kistune try to sneak out of Keitaro's room,she would often be confronted by Naru who would run the other way at the would often try to say something,but would often silence herself at the fact that Naru was already outside the door.

But this morning,she lay in the bed of her new found love, thinking of the times she had with her former friend.'Naru...why don't you just let me talk to you?' She lay there, staring at the hole that was above the about ten more minutes she turned over to face the clock.'7:43', It was about the time everyone got up to start the she rolled back over to face the man in which she had new found at this point he happened to be talking in his sleep. ''Oh Kistune your the best I ever had,''

''Having a sex dream huh?''

''Oh Kistune I really do love you...'' this comment brought a smile to her face ''Okay now its your turn to bend over Naru.'' this comment took it angrily elbowed the man next to her.

''Keitaro wake your perverted butt up!'' Keitaro shot up looking around the room in fright.''Naru told me to tell you she had a good time.''

Keitaro laid back down with his hands on his head ''Yeah I knew I could get you two in a three way easy.'' he said this with every piece of confidence he had.

''Well Mr. Casanova it was a dream...so don't get to excited...and anyway we still need to talk to her.'' Keitaro blinked it took a while to understand what she said since,he was still half asleep an all.

''And how the heck will we pull that off?...She leaves out two hours early. ''

''I told Haruka to hold her from breakfast, so we better get going.'' she took another short look at the clock,'7:48' ''Now we don't wanna keep them waiting so lets get going.'' the two got out of bed went by the door for their robes that they hung by the door just to kiss before they left out. Then before exiting, just as they planned, the two embraced each other and gave each other a passionate kiss.

As they exited their room they noticed the halls of Hinata-sou,usually they were filled with people rushing around getting ready for school,but now they were quiet,calm,and couple entered the dining room to only find Naru and Haruka already by the looks of the room and the cut on Naru's eye there was a struggle too.

Haruka only looked up slightly from her magazine to see the expressions on the couples face admiring her handy work. Naru was looking at the table deep in thought thinking of a way to escape,she hadn't even noticed the two was ready to get it over. ''Okay since everyone is here lets get it started.'' she said tossing the magazine in front of her and rubbing her hands together.

Shock hit Naru's face everything she was thinking left her mind and she slowly looked up to the two people standing in the eyes grew larger at the sight and when you think they couldn't have gotten more bigger she quickly looked back at the couple gave a sad sigh in unison.''Don't just stand have a seat cause I gotta pick up Sarah from the pier in like 2 hours.'' The two did as they were told and took a seat at the table.

Kistune didn't really know what to say but started first anyway.''Look here Naru I love Keitaro and he loves me back and well he doesn't have feelings for you anymore...I don't really mean to be mean but that is how it is.'' at this point tears were full force coming out of Naru's eyes.

''I just wont believe it...you was my best friend and you was my boyfriend.'' Everyone except Naru had a look on their faces showing 'she just wasn't gonna get it'.  
Keitaro was the first to react obviously feed up ''As I recall we weren't even together...and I was your boyfriend...more of a punching bag would be a better answer.'' Haruka cocked her eyebrow impressed at Keitaro's confidence.

Naru started to get up and cock her fist back ''Do you find this funny you per-'' she suddenly stopped at looked at Haruka who was waiting for her to hit him. Naru not being stupid at all stopped and settled back down in her chair.''But I thought we had something.''

''Well it's kinda hard to have something if I get sent on a one way flight to Tokyo almost everyday.'' he said this without a hint of regret in his voice or face. Haruka gave a little chuckle impressed again.

''Why do you have to be so mean about this don't you see im hurt.'' she said this clutching her chest.

''Im not being mean you just don't don't freaking get it.'' absorbed in their conflict, Naru and Keitaro hadn't noticed that Haruka and Kistune had grabbed a big bowl of popcorn.

''I just don't get it Keitaro we lost our virginity to each other.''

''Aw yeah...you mean after you nearly killed me earlier that day 'cause I dropped your tea and then you called yourself making up for it and literally raped me in the middle of the night after I refused.'' At this point Keitaro's face was filled with pure anger,and everyone's else was complete shock.

''I-I-I raped you...if anything you enjoyed it.''

''Kinda hard not to enjoy it if someone's nearly chocking on your penis.''

''Whoa'' Haruka and Kistune said in unison with a hurt look on their faces.''C'mon Kistune I think it's time we left.'' Haruka said this pushing Kistune out the only left a furious Keitaro and a wide-eyed Naru.

''Okay I give what do I have to do.'' Said Naru standing, defeat thick in her voice.

''You don't have to do anything im not interested in you anymore and I just wanna be happy with Kistune okay?''

''No no no no no no.'' Naru continued saying no while crazily pacing back and forth in the room.

''Naru will you calm down your starting to freak me out.'' He raised his hands defensively sacred out of his Naru stopped, then she took a long look at next thing Keitaro knew he was tackled to the floor with Naru on top of him.

Naru kept crawling up until they were face to face.''K-K-Keitaro love me.'' she puckered her lips and leaned in for a kiss. Keitaro pushed her head away from a while of struggling Naru gave up, but she didn't give up rose up from the ground and took off her sweater and started to undo her bra.''Well is this what you want you want to have me like this.'' she tried to say this in a sexy tone but it was obvious she was sad.

Keitaro got up off the floor and began to walk towards the door.''Naru no.'' his sight downcast to the floor he grew sad to the depression she went grabbed him from behind and grabbed him close to she started to sniff his back.

''Oh Keitaro I forgot how manly you were.'' Keitaro pushed her off him causing her to hit the ground with hard turned to say something but only tears could replace the words he had,instead of continuing he just turned and left the room.

He busted the door open, with pure force coming from his anger, it hit the wall so hard you could swear it would break from the hinges.

Haruka and Kistune nearly jumped through the roof when they saw the display. ''Kit-chan.''

''Um yeah?''

''Lets go for a walk.''

End 6 Finally! 


End file.
